MLP:FIM and Wreck It Ralph crossover story ideas!
by Suzy The Cookieloving Writer
Summary: These are stories of crossover ideas and I have no idea if I should do them so I put all of them here for you guys to choose which one I should do! The one with the most votes shall be continued as the others shall never be! Please Vote!


**My first attempt at a MLP:FIM and Wreck It Ralph crossover:**

_**(No title)**_

Pinkie Pie smiled as she ran to see Twilight Sparkle and her other friends smiling at her and running up and hugging her.  
"Good job Pinkie you got rid of the parasprites!"

Twilight Sparkle said smiling and hugging Pinkie Pie ounce more.

Suddenly big black words formed above them spelling.

GAME OVER.

Pinkie frowned as the game restarted and she had to do the same thing, try to catch all parasprites.

She looked at the player which was a girl, she had blonde hair and pink glasses and a pink shirt, the girl smiled at her and put in another quarter in the coin slot.

Pinkie loved seeing kids smile it warmed her heart even though she was made of codes and other things suddenly all the other children started to leave and saw the girl frown.

She then started to walk away from the game but took one more glance before exiting through the door, Mr. Litwak soon turned off the lights and left after locking the door.

Pinkie Pie looked at her friends as they were chatting about it was their first time here in this arcade, Pinkie then looked to see the other games had stopped moving and started hear them talking then leaving their games!

She was confused and excited, if the other games could leave their games she could too!

Pinkie looked around and saw a hole no actually a tunnel she had never noticed that before! she took one more glance at her friends who were still talking and they did not notice her running toward the tunnel.

Pinkie stopped at the entrance of the tunnel wondering if she should tell her friends

"I'm sure they wont know I'm gone."

She thought as she ran through the tunnel without looking back.

**My Second Attempt at a MLP:FIM and Wreck It Ralph crossover:**

**_The Adventures Of Pinkie Pie_**

It was closing time at Mr. Litwaks arcade and all the children ran past him to get home before dinner, Mr. Litwak took one more glance around the arcade smiling and then looked at the new game that had arrived earlier in the day and had caught many girls attention.

The game was pink and had a pink technicolor pony with a poofy mane & tail and she had three balloons in different colors on her rump she was also smiling, above her were pink words spelling out:

THE ADVENTURES OF PINKIE PIE

Mr. Litwak took one more look around before locking the door and leaving for the night, suddenly all the screens from the games flickered on as soon as he left everything was silent.

"Time to make new friends!"

A high pitched voice rang out breaking the silence, then the arcade came to life as the games started talking and leaving their positions.

**My third Attempt at a MLP:FIM and Wreck It Ralph crossover:**

_**What Do I Stand For?**_

Where am I? All I saw was darkness surrounding me...wait..I see a light!

A very bright light! Suddenly I was shaking as the bright light grew bigger and bigger then everything went black once again but colors surrounded me like a...rainbow!

I was speechless as the colors painted the world around me, then I looked down to my surprise I saw my hoofs and moved the left one and brought it close to my face to examine it, it was pink very pink then information filled my head as my eyes widened in shock then I smiled as I remembered my name.

"My name is Pinkie Pie!"

I yelled out to the world smiling then I noticed I was in a field and flowers where everywhere!

That's when I saw a purple figure in the distance walking towards me, a few minutes later I could make out some details as it came closer.

It had a purple mane with a light purple streak also a horn poking out of its forehead.

**My fourth Attempt at a MLP:FIM and Wreck It Ralph crossover:**

** Chapter 1:Some Nights **

**(I did not right that much because I was too lazy also this was suppose to be about nightmare moon wanting to not be treated like a bad guy anymore so she leaves her game to prove she can be a good guy she then teams up with Wreck It Ralph, so basically its like the movie so...yeah that pretty much sums it up...lol)**

I sighed as I stretched my wings, it was one of those days I had no luck I then looked at the six ponies chatting with Princess Luna and Princess Celestia and were leaving the half destroyed castle.

I sighed once more as I got up on all fours.

**My fifth Attempt at a MLP:FIM and Wreck It Ralph crossover:**

** Chapter 1:Cloud Cannon**

I sighed as I slowly got up from the cloud floor and stretched my aching limbs as I heard hoof steps running towards me as I turned to see my friend.

I smiled as a rainbow maned filly ran up to me and said.

"Pinkie that was awesome! Well not as far as I went but still awesome!"

Her name was Rainbow Dash oh I almost forgot to tell you who I am!

My name was Pinkie Pie!

Actually Pinkamena Diana Pie but I like being called Pinkie it may be short but its sweet.

Anyways I then looked at the score which was below us:

**BEST: 01729M DISTANCE: 02819M**

"Wow that's really far!" I said smiling

_**So you guys decide what story I should finish!**_

_**I shall take votes! which ever story has the most votes I shall finish**_

_**Thank you for reading!**_

_**Please Vote!**_


End file.
